


Baking and Butt Rubs

by ShowUsTheCakes



Series: Monsta X ♥ Black Girl Magic [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baking, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowUsTheCakes/pseuds/ShowUsTheCakes
Summary: Just a brief one shot where I sprinkle Black Girl Magic into Lee Minhyuk's life.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Character(s), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: Monsta X ♥ Black Girl Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Baking and Butt Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Feel free to talk about me, if that's your thing.

No one knew where in the world Domi came from. She’d been a stylist at Starship Entertainment for about 3 years. Most of the talent clamored to work with her, pissing off a few other stylists. 

The difference between Domi and the other stylists was that she actually cared what the talent thought. She fostered an environment in her area where they could discuss whether what they were wearing was uncomfortable, if they wanted to take risks with their look, or even if they were having a bad day. Domi always had a willing ear and quiet words of wisdom. 

She frequently stuck out. Several inches shorter than everyone else, she would be hard to see in a crowd if it wasn’t for her skin. Domi was black, the color of an iced Americano on a hot day. Her skin was flawless. Another reason she stuck out was her clothing choices. Most of the other stylists went for comfort over style. Domi was frequently decked out. She made clothing choices that were sensible but stylish. Minhyuk stared at her in flared jeans, and a cropped peasant style top. Her hair was in waist length twists that she had pinned back. As she pinned and adjusted Jooheon’s arm length on his shirt, he noticed she had a piercing in her navel. 

Minhyuk had eyed Domi for a while, and noticed she was nothing like the other stylist. The other ones would flirt and cajole. When anyone attempted to flirt with Domi she would quickly veer them to another subject. She didn’t do it maliciously, nor was she uncomfortable. She was just...There. 

Minhyuk got up and stretched. “I’ll be right back noona,” he said as he walked towards the door. Domi turned dark eyes to him and nodded before speaking again with Jooheon. 

Walking out the door, Minhyuk went to the room where Shownu was being fitted by another stylist. Shownu and Domi got along, but fashion-wise it was a miss. She asked too many questions to be able to get a fix on what he wanted to wear. Shownu just liked to be told to put something on. Minhyuk looked at the stylist working with Shownu. 

“Noona, what do you know about Domi?” He asked. 

She took the pin out of her mouth and stared at Minhyuk. “Don’t tell me you’re interested?” she said disbelievingly. 

Minhyuk shrugged.

“She’s a nice girl. Very quiet. She’s only come out with us a couple of times. The last time we got her drunk and she got chatty finally. She’s single. Hasn’t had a relationship or been with anyone in years.” She motioned to Shownu to step back so she could get a look. “At one point she got so drunk she sort of lost her Korean and in the funniest accent I’ve ever heard said she missed someone rubbing her butt and feeding her tacos in English.”

Shownu and Minhyuk looked at the noona who was dying laughing.  
“What do you mean she lost her Korean? And why would you want someone to rub your butt?”

“Yah, you know she’s not from here right? She is from the United States. Korean is her third or fourth language.”

“She’s never dated anyone here?”

“She said when she first got to Korea, men saw her as a challenge, so she just shut down and doesn’t date at all.” Noona explained. “I can tell you a secret though.”

Minhyuk and Shownu both leaned in. 

“In that funny accent she told us that ‘Minhyuk has the cutest winky blink.’” The noona smiled at him. 

Minhyuk felt his face warm. 

Just then Jooheon came in with street clothes on. “Minhyuk, noona Domi is looking for you. Minhyuk thanked the noona and nodded at Jooheon and Shownu before walking back into Domi’s stylist area.

“You know the deal Minhyuk. Behind the curtain are your clothes.” Domi didn’t look up as she swept up scraps of fabric and errant pins. 

Testing her, he took off his shirt before stepping behind the curtain. She didn’t react. Minhyuk visibly deflated. He knew he was skinny. He didn’t exercise like the rest of them, and while Hyungwon was also skinny, he was broad. Minhyuk wasn’t. He wondered if he should start accompanying Jooheon to crossfit. Changing into his outfit, he was surprised to see how baggy it was. 

Stepping out, he called out. “I think I may have lost some weight.” He was holding up the pants on his waist. 

Domi turned around. “Oh wow.” She walked over to look. “There is no way you’ve lost this much weight and you do not look skeletal. The measurements had to have been off. I didn’t take your measurements for this, did I?”

“No, the intern did.” And as Minhyuk remembered, she was more concerned about grabbing at him than measuring him. 

“Minhyuk, I don’t know if I can salvage this. I’d be cutting down a lot of material. It may be better if we just reorder after I take your correct measurements.” 

Minhyuk nodded. 

“Go ahead and strip down to your underwear, I’ll shut the door. Do you want someone else here, to be comfortable?”

It was something Domi asked of anyone she measured, man or woman. She knew it was a vulnerable place to be, naked with a stranger. 

“No, I’m fine noona.” Minhyuk slid behind the curtain again and quickly undressed. When he came out Domi had a small notebook and a tape measure ready. He stood on the platform and waited. 

He was silent for a bit until she wrapped the tape around his neck. “Noona, you speak three languages?”

“Four.” She corrected him as she wrote down the measurements. “English, French, Spanish, and Korean.”

“How did you learn?”

She wrapped the tape around his bicep. “Languages have always come easy to me. It’s almost like I can see the word as it’s spoken. I always knew I wanted to work in clothes, and I didn’t know where I would end up, so it seemed like a safe bet to learn French and Spanish. I was in Paris studying when I met a friend. She offered to teach me Korean in exchange for helping her with her French.”

“Do you still speak with your friend?”

“She’s my very best friend, so yes. She stayed in Paris and got a job teaching at the school we went to. We talk weekly.”

“Can I hear you talk in English?” Minhyuk asked suddenly.

Domi stopped measuring his chest and looked him in the eye. He felt his eye twitching and knew his ‘winky blink’ was going a mile a minute. 

“What else were you told, Minhyuk?” Domi asked him. 

“Nothing.”

“If your eye is any indication, you’re lying, but we’ll let it slide.” Domi took a breath. “Hello, I’m from Virginia.” She spoke it in English, with a southern accent coming through loud and proud. 

Minhyuk blinked. 

“I don’t know how much English you speak.” Domi said. 

“Oh, I understood what you said. It’s just how you said it. How do you cover your accent in other languages?”

“Different languages require different accents, so they smother my southern one.” She explained. 

It was quiet as she finished up his measurements. “You’re free to go get dressed. I’ll get your new stuff ordered and put a rush on it.”

Minhyuk went behind the curtain again to get dressed. When he emerged, she was keying in the order form on the computer. 

“Go out with me.” Minhyuk blurted. 

“No.” Domi said, not even looking up from the computer.

“No? I don’t even get a reason?” 

“I don’t date Minhyuk.”

“Do you go out with friends?”

At this she turned to face him. “On occasion. I’m mostly a homebody though.”

“Do you like karaoke?”

“I’m an introvert Minhyuk. That is a form of torture for people like me.”

“What do you like to do?”

Domi sighed. He was like a dog with a bone. “I like baking. More specifically, I like baking bread. It soothes me.”

“Could you teach me to bake bread?”

Domi stared at him. “You have an interest in bread baking?”

He almost told her he had an interest in her, but quickly refrained. “Who doesn’t have an interest in bread baking! Yeast! It’s wild right?” And proceeded to laugh like a maniac over his own bread joke. 

Domi was staring at him with a little smile tugging at her lips. “Fine. But only as friends, okay? I don’t need a misunderstanding.”

Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. 

Domi stared at him for a little bit causing him to squirm and his eye to start twitching. Her face softened at that. “Would it help if you pushed your bangs out of your eyes?”

He shook his head. “It’s just a twitch.”

Domi nodded. She slid her phone out of her back pocket and shared her number with him. He sent her a message and she responded back with her address. 

“I start baking in the morning, but feel free to show up around noon or so. I do complicated desserts in the morning.” 

He nodded, bid her goodbye and ran out the room, nearly smacking into the wall. 

Domi watched him go. “This is a terrible idea.” She thought to herself.

Around noon on Saturday there was a knock on Domi’s apartment door. Minhyuk was surprised at what greeted him at the door. 

He’d never seen Domi look less than polished. Today her hair was up in a massive bun. She had on a sweatshirt that had a college logo on it. Because of the nature of her job and the squatting she had to do, she never wore skirts or dresses to work. Today she had on shorts. Domi was short with spectacular legs. Athletic and long, they were the source of most of her height. 

“Are you okay?” Domi had been trying to get his attention for a few seconds.

“I’m fine! I brought a gift.” He handed her a bottle of alcohol. 

“You brought soju. For baking?” 

“I didn’t want to show up empty handed.” He explained sheepishly. 

“Flour wouldn’t have been amiss.” She replied. 

Minhyuk felt his cheeks burn. 

“Come on, let’s get started.”

Her kitchen was surprisingly spacious. Cooling on the island in the center were macaron shells. They were blue and she was delicately dusting them with edible glitter. She looked up and saw him staring at them. 

“Here.” She reached into a bowl that had several pastry bags in it. She piped a circle of purple icing on one of the shells, leaving the center of the shell empty. She then piped a white cream in the center of the circle, closed it with another shell and handed it to him. 

Instead of taking it, Minhyuk took a bite from her hand. The pastry was chewy and flaky and the icing wasn’t overly sweet. 

“This is delicious. What is it?”

Domi was staring at him confused, holding half the macaron that was left. 

“Noona?”

Domi blinked. “S-sorry. Uh, it’s a galaxy macaron with blueberry and cream cheese frosting.”

“It’s really good, where did you get the recipe?”

Domi pointed to a red leatherbound book sitting on the counter. Minhyuk walked over and opened it up. In it was pages and pages of recipes, all with notes surrounding the page. Some of the pages were smeared with jam and flour. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, that’s my book I keep notes and recipes in. The recipes that I am satisfied with are towards the back of the book. The macaron recipe in there is a basic one. I am a decent enough baker that I can tweak it without notes.”

“You are more than a decent baker.” He scooped up two madelines that had been dipped in chocolate and began to eat. 

“Thank you. Finish up your cookies and I’ll introduce you to Earnestine.”

“Earnestine? Is she a family member?” He spewed crumbs. 

“Kind of.” She motioned him over after he finished eating. “This is Miss Earnestine.” In a small canning jar there was a concoction bubbling away. 

“What is that?” He peered at the jar. 

“It’s called sourdough starter. It’s the wild yeast that has been fermenting that makes your sourdough, well, sour. She’s over 100 years old. 

He looked over at Domi in astonishment. “How?”

“You feed and pour out a little of the starter daily. This starter was started by my family 100 years ago. All of us have a piece of the original. Starter is fairly robust. Everyone in my family names their starter old granny names. Thus, mine is called Earnestine.” she explained. “Instead of throwing out what I don’t need, I’m going to use it today. We both are.” 

She pulled out another jar of starter that was bubbling, though it wasn’t quite as full as Earnestine. 

“This is yours.”

He looked at her disbelievingly. “You’re giving me a piece of Earnestine?” 

“My family isn’t stingy with their starter. Yeah it’s been in the family for years, but that doesn’t mean it can’t go outside of the family. When you said you were interested in baking, I separated some of her and began feeding it, just in case you enjoy baking. If you don’t you can just give her back and I’ll add her back to the jar. She would have accumulated different wild yeast than she would in my apartment and change the sourness, which would be cool too.”

Minhyuk was surprisingly touched over the jar of sludge. 

Domi took him through the steps of making sourdough. From the precise measuring, to the feeding of his starter after it had been used. The most difficult part for Minhyuk was shaping the bread into a boule shape. 

“Hold on.” Domi left the room and came back with a small step stool. Setting it behind him she stood on it so she could see over him. Taking his hand into hers she worked with him forming the shape as she looked over his shoulder. 

Minhyuk was having a hard time both focusing and breathing. Her hands were incredibly soft, but firm with the dough. She smelled like vanilla and something sweet. 

“Do you feel the difference when you are shaping it correctly?” She asked. 

He craned his neck to look at her. Her eyes were the color of a bourbon that Shownu enjoyed. She had the tiniest of gold flecks in her eyes. Minhyuk dropped his eyes to her unpainted lush mouth and leaned in. 

“Minhyuk, no.” She hopped off the stool and pulled it away so he wouldn’t trip over it. 

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to. I mean I did, you were right there, but I didn’t mean to test boundaries.” He was rambling. 

“It’s okay, just. Please don’t.”

He nodded. 

They set their boules in her bread baskets to proof. “Feel free to watch tv while I clean up.”

“No, I’ll help.”

Together they rinsed all the dishes and put them in her dishwasher. They sit around the table and pipe the cream for the macarons as they talk. 

“Why don’t you date noona?” Minhyuk suddenly said. 

“If you date someone, you should feel comfortable around them right?”

Minhyuk nodded.

“I barely feel comfortable in my own skin, much less around other people.” She said honestly. 

“You seem fine now.” He noted.

“I bet you also think I seem fine at work as well?”

He nodded. 

“I’m not. I’m worried about my translations, I’m worried if I say the right thing, I’m worried if the outfit fits into the vision the idol wants, or starship wants from them. I am a giant mass of worries. All the time. 24 hours a day. My mind never stops worrying.”

“That sounds a lot like anxiety. Have you thought about medication?”

“This is me with medication. Me without it, I don’t function at all.” She stated simply. She finished up the last macaron and began putting them in cardboard containers. 

“Where are these going?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Half go to the stylists. The other half goes to a homeless shelter I volunteer at monthly.”

Minhyuk looked at his watch. “What time do you normally eat dinner?”

She glanced over at her phone. “Around this time.”  
“Let me buy you dinner.” He held up his hand as she began to shake her head. “Not as a date. As a thank you. For teaching me to bake bread. For giving me my own Earnestine.”

Domi nodded slowly. Together they flipped through the ordering app and decided on chicken and cheese balls. 

Dinner showed up and they piled on the couch with dinner, some beer Domi had in her fridge, and the bottle of soju Minhyuk showed up with. As he was eating a thought came to him and he turned to her slowly. 

She popped a cube of radish in her mouth and looked at him. “What?”

“That’s why you give us autonomy in styling ourselves. Your anxiety.”

She nodded. “Yes and no. It’s part of it, but I feel like you shouldn’t be uncomfortable when you’re out on stage. I can’t tell if something is going to be uncomfortable, and everyone is so hesitant to voice their opinions if I just put you in something. It’s easier my way.”

They steadily plowed through the food and drinks and both were on their way to tipsy. Sitting on the couch they watched some mindless kdrama when the alcohol kicked in fully on Minhyuk and he asked the question that had been on his mind since speaking to the other stylist noona. “Why would you want someone to touch your butt and feed you tacos?”

“I knew they had told you the whole story.” Domi buried her face in her hands. “It’s a comfort thing Minhyuk. It’s like someone running their fingers through your hair.”

“Hoseok likes people touching his hair a lot. He falls asleep when he gets his hair done, no matter how alert he is.” Minhyuk said. 

“Exactly. It’s comforting and soothing. The tacos part is optional. If I do date, butt touching has to be involved.”

“I just don’t understand how touching someone’s butt is soothing.” He said, confused. 

Domi stared at him for a long time. “Come with me,” she said finally, standing up a little unsteadily from the couch. 

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Yeah I’m good, come on.” she strode to the back of the apartment with Minhyuk on her heels. She walked into her bedroom.

Minhyuk looked around. He saw a degree on the wall. “Who is Dominique L. Farris?”

Domi stared at him, waiting for the light to come on. 

“Oh. I always thought your name was just Domi.”

“Like Cher?” Domi looked baffled. 

“Who?” Minhyuk looked equally baffled. 

Domi shook her head. “Never mind. So, for you to understand this, You’re going to have to strip down to your underwear. I’ll turn. Once you’re down to your underwear, get under the cover.”

She turned so her back was facing him. Minhyuk slowly peeled off his clothes and set them on the edge of the bed. He crawled in the massive bed and laid on his back with the blankets up to his neck. “I’m done.”

Domi turned around and took off her sweatshirt. She had a small shirt on underneath. Crawling under the blankets, she looked at him. “Turn so your back is facing me.”

Uneasily Minhyuk turned. “Noona, I’ve never…”

“I’m not doing anything invasive or even sexual, I promise. If it feels like too much, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Okay.” He said in a small voice. 

Domi traced the line of his spine with her finger. Minhyuk instantly broke out in goosebumps. She trailed her hand down to his boxer briefs gently rubbing her hand over his ass. It was soft, gentle, and well comforting. Domi rubbed the entire back half of his body. In 10 minutes flat Minhyuk passed out asleep.

Domi meant to get up, she did, but she dozed off as well. 

Minhyuk woke up disoriented. Looking at his watch it was midnight. He looked around and saw he was in a woman’s room, which was highly unusual. Turning over, he saw Domi and remembered baking and butt rubs. 

She was curled up into a little ball and even in her sleep had a slight frown on her face. She had a worry wrinkle right between her brows that he used his thumb to try and straighten out. 

Domi turned over on her back and her t-shirt raised slightly. Her shorts were lower on her waist and he saw a slight sprinkling of stars on her stomach. He lightly traced them with his hand before her hand grabbed his. 

“It's a bunch of stars and a saying. But the saying is lower.” She said sleepily. 

She was laying there looking rumpled, tired, and relaxed. Her hand was still in his. 

“Noona?”

“Yes Minhyuk?”

He stared at her for a minute before dipping his head to hers. He was a breath away from her, when she pulled back slightly. When he looked at her, it looked as if she was trying not to laugh, so he tried again. She started cracking up. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re ready to risk it all for a butt rub. Guess you understand the significance now.” She chortled. 

“I was ready to risk it all before. Though, even though you protest and say no, I think you feel the same. Someone told me you thought my ‘winky blink’ was cute.”

“Man I am never drinking with the other stylists again.”

“Then how would we find out information on you?”

“You could just ask?”

“You always find a way to get out of our questions. I had no clue your name was even Dominique!”

“I-mmph!”

Minhyuk finally kissed her. She hesitated for a minute before tentatively kissing him back. After a while he pulled back. “What does your star saying say?” He asked suddenly.

“I love the stars. Because they can’t say anything. I love the stars. Because they do not judge anyone.”

“That’s pretty. Can I see it?”

“I think that is third date territory.”

“Does this count as a first date?”

“No, this counts as bed baking and a butt rub.”  
“Will you let me take you out on a date?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Yes.”

Minhyuk’s smile was bright as the sun.

Later on, as he was heading home with his new starter and loaf of bread, he texted Domi.

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” 

“It hurt having to turn you down. I think that was my heart telling me to give you a chance. I’ll see you on Monday. Goodnight Minhyuk.”

Pocketing his phone, he walked to his apartment with hope in his heart and a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> “I love the stars.  
> Because they can’t say anything.  
> I love the stars.  
> Because they do not judge anyone.”
> 
> -Natsuki Takaya
> 
> Fun fact I do have a sourdough starter whose name is Earnestine. It is not handed down in my family however, I purchased it. 
> 
> Find me at geekygirlguide.com


End file.
